


Wands - Part 1

by Yatorihell



Series: In the Darkness: Trivia [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, ノラガミ | Noragami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatorihell/pseuds/Yatorihell
Summary: Descriptions of Yato's, Yukine's and Hiyori's wands with some other trivia.





	Wands - Part 1

** Yato  **

**Wood:** Blackthorn

 **Core:** Phoenix feather

 **Colour:** Black

 **Length:** 13 ½ inches

 **Flexibility:** Hard

**Traits:**

  * Commonly used by Aurors and well suited for a warrior. Only when its master has faced danger or hardship will it become truly loyal. Once bonded, it will never betray its owner.
  * Owners of these wands are gifted, stubborn, close-minded, and will never give up.



 

** Hiyori  **

**Wood:** Cherry

 **Core:** Dragon heartstring

 **Colour:** Brown

 **Length:** 10 ¾ inches

 **Flexibility:** Unyielding

**Traits:**

  * Possessing a strange power, this wand is truly lethal. When paired with dragon heartstring, the owner must show great self-control and strength of mind in order to weild its true power. The wand will tune itself to its owner’s preferences. It is especially effective in combat and healing magic.
  * Owners of these wands are confident in themselves, smart, cynical, and have well-defined ideas that they will follow.



 

** Yukine  **

**Wood:** Hazel

 **Core:** Phoenix feather

 **Colour:** Brown

 **Length:** 9 ¼ inches

 **Flexibility:** Brittle

**Traits:**

  * This wand reflects its owners emotional state, which can be disastrous if they don’t understand or manage their feelings. It will quickly attach itself to those who have insecurities and will reflect their owner’s loyalty. With water divining properties, this wand is powerful in transfiguration and non-verbal spell-casting. Its brittleness means that it is not suited to explosive magic, though it is still powerful.
  * Owners of these wands tend to be contemplative, clever, cynical, and unlucky.



 

Yukine and Hiyori are Chasers for their houses Quidditch teams

Madame Kofuku’s hair is pink because of a failed experiment for her sixth year Potions N.E.W.T exam. This also left the west wing of the potions dungeons under Hogwarts unusable.

 


End file.
